The Demure, the Wild, and the Beautiful
by Phoenixir
Summary: Before Jusenkyou Ranma stumbles upon a statue in a cave. But that statue is really a sealed goddess. Wait why does Genma have Stone limbs? What will the Tendo make of this. Polyamory (more like triamory.) Alright let me show you how it's done! and yes this is a shameless plug of my challenge. But it is a story in and of itself!
1. Chapter 1

¤Ranma age 13 five minutes before Aldveni's awakening¤

Ranma and Genma stumbled into the cave they were using for shelter from the storm carrying sticks.

"Well, boy, didn't your old man tell you he knew where to find firewood?"

Just as Ranma was about to reply he felt something drawing him further into the cave. Never one to ignore his instincts he headed further into the cave. Genma, sure Ranma could take care of himself (after all he, The Great Genma Saotome, had trained him), set up the firewood and started making a fire.

Further into the cave markings on the walls and floor dimly glowed blue as he passed them. He came across a circle (which he could see because everything was glowing except it) made up of intricate marks and sigils with a statue of a plump, pale skinned, raven tressed woman smiling joyfully. Her eyes carved out of emeralds her lips made of ruby. It was a very impressive statue. The jewels highlighted the joyful expression on her round face her arms were spread wide and held forward as if awaiting an embrace from a dearly loved person. Her figure was voluptuous with prominent breasts and wide hips her plump stomach uncovered by the two piece garment carved onto her. The garment consisted of a sleeveless top that stopped at her stomach a long skirt like thing that came to her knees but left her plump legs exposed.

Her feet were bare. The statue had two medallions around her neck. A silver round one that depicted a sword on one side and a stallion on the other, and a gold heart shaped one that depicted the sun. Ranma, not knowing and not caring what the circle meant or why the statue in the statue was in it, stepped over it to have closer look at the strangely detailed statue. One he got within a foot of the statue the circle brightly glowed an ivory light that mixed with the surrounding blue culminating in a pale blue flash. Ranma suddenly found himself pulled into a hug and found his face squished into something soft, warm and pleasant. When the spots cleared from his eyes he saw he was face first in a large bosom so he tried to jump back. Tried being the Key Word. What ended up happening was both of them falling over with the woman the statue depicted laying on top of Ranma. And so Ranma thought, _'Hey, this feels kinda nice._'

"_Oh dear, I'm awfully sorry about that_," the woman said blushing and sitting up astride Ranma's pelvis, "_I've just waited for you so long that I had to hug you._" the woman explained while making no move to get up and even adjusting herself so she was more comfortable. She smiled brightly at Ranma who looked confused and flustered.

"..."

"_Oh! Mayhap I should explain myself. My name is Aldveni..._"

*The next morning *

Genma awoke to find Ranma asleep, laying with his head on a strange woman's lap. His first thought was: '_That's my boy just starting puberty and already a Lady's Man. Just like his old man._' He was impressed the woman was on the heavy side but carried herself with confidence that only enhanced her beauty and made it more noticeable. His second thought was: '_Hm. He could get some experience around women and that will make him a better fiancé for Tendo's daughter. Plus saving my ass when I write to No-chan about how our son is already being 'Manly.' Now I've got to make sure he goes along with my plan..._' Genma snapped his fingers and smirked '_I know!_' He took a deep breath and bellowed, "Boy! Who is this strange woman and why are you letting her coddle you?! Did I not teach you that a hard life means a hard body; and you stray from this path and fall into a woman's lap? Oh what did I do to deserve such a worthless and disappointing son? You shame your Father Ranma!" Genma burst into crocodile tears at the end of his rant.

Aldveni, who was admiring Ranma's body and enjoying the feeling of his head on her lap turned and raised an eyebrow at Genma having no idea what he was saying. Ranma, on the other hand, was startled awake by his father's shouting and as he stood up and stepped away from Aldveni came up with an eloquent rebuttal. Truly this rebuttal fit this situation and captured his current mood perfectly. It, as all good rebuttals do, started out with a large rock being tossed at the annoyance. The annoyance dodged as expected. "Ah, put a sock in it, Pops! It's too early for me listen to your crap!"

Genma's response was no less eloquent and captured his feelings perfectly. "Boy! How dare you talk to your Father that way! Show me the respect I deserve!"

Ranma looked puzzled "I thought I was, you Stupid Old Man."

"Boy! I'll teach you to disrespect your elders!" Genma roared and launched himself at Ranma.

"Bring it, Old Man!" Ranma launched himself at Genma.

And thus began the morning sparring.

As the Martial Artists traded blows Aldveni's eyes widened in wonder. It was beautiful. It became even better when they started bouncing off the walls of the cave. Her entertainment and joy at the display of combat took an abrupt U-turn when they started to head near the Statue Circle. "_Oh no! Wait! Don't go into that circle without your destined one! You'll turn into a statue!_"

The two martial artists were intent on their match and ignored her. Genma's left arm crossed the circle and turned into the same kind of stone Aldveni had previously been made of. As he performed a spinning back kick that knocked Ranma into the cave wall, (fortunately his path did not go into the circle) his right leg crossed the circle on the follow through. Only when he put his foot down did he notice his leg seemed heavier, come to think of it his arm seemed heavier too. He looked at his arm which seemed to be encased in some sort of stone. He looked at his leg and saw the same case was true. His reaction was perfectly reasonable. "Waugh!" He jumped away from the circle failed to account for the change in weight and crash landed.

Aldveni and Ranma watched as Genma ran around like a chicken with its head cut off and continued to watch as he somehow adapted to the new weight of his stone limbs and bounced around like a grasshopper on speed. Aldveni, being what she was and who she was recorded the whole thing with observation magic.

Ranma finally composed himself and asked Aldveni, who had a circle of glowing runes and sigils in front of her "So, what happened to Pops?"

"_He put his limbs in the Stasis/containment circle and the residual effects turned his limbs to the magically superconductive yet nigh unbreakable stone composed of multiple materials and multiple residual and lingering magics. The effects are only reversible through intervention of the subjects destined one or the first in their romantic heart."_

"..."

"_You didn't understand a word I just said did you, darling?_"

Ranma smiled cockily and said "Not a word."

Aldveni let out a put upon sigh. _'Hopefully he'll ask a question after this shorter explanation'_ she thought while watching Genma calm down and do kata to adjust himself to his new limbs. "_Basically he put his arm and leg into the circle that turned me into a statue and now they are made of Spellstone and they can only be turned back by his destined on or the person he's in love with_."

"Oh. What's spellstone?"

For some reason the joyful expression on Aldveni's face made him very nervous.

*One long lecture about spellstone later*

"_...And that is what spellstone is. Any questions_?"

Ranma and Genma looked at each other and nodded.

"Can you let us go now?" Ranma asked.

Aldveni blinked and looked contrite. Which was contradicted by her answer, "_Oh, no. I just couldn't do that. You wouldn't have learned anything. Maybe next time you'll know better than to run when I'm teaching._" She smiled sweetly and walked to the mouth of the cave,_ "I'm off to hunt for some food boys. Don't go anywhere_." Aldveni's musical laughter echoed as she disappeared from the cave.

"I have no idea what she was saying but it didn't sound good." Genma spoke.

Ranma looked at his father in shock. He thought about his and Aldveni's first conversation and realized something. "It's probably magic that I can understand her. I did free her after all."

"Who is she? And how did she bind The Great Escaper Genma." Genma asked.

"She'd the godess of joy, comfort, and body, Aldveni. Apparently I'm her consort...whatever that means. I'm guessing this is a goddess thing."

Genma was silent. A goddess, eh..'

Even thought they knew she was beyond human they were both stunned when she brought in a bear.


	2. Her'es Aldveni Oh and Ranma

Disclaimer:

Fan: a person not the creator of a franchise, series or work of art who enjoys said product.

Fiction: A work of non-truth entertainment.

Fanfiction: a fan making a story about a franchise/ product they enjoy.

I. Am. **A FAN!**

* * *

*Ranma age 16, 8 hours before Ranma meets the Tendo clan, 1 minute after Genma announced the engagement*

Aldveni calmly finished her dango and tea. "What was that Genma? I'm not sure I heard you correctly." She asked in a tone that sent shivers down Genma's spine.

"I said the boy's engaged to be married. It's a matter of family honor." Genma said.

"I see. And you didn't feel the need to tell me my consort was engaged?" Aldveni asked taking off her gloves.

"No. It would have caused problems and the boy needed experience around women to prepare him for his fianceé."

Aldveni nodded then raised her eyebrow and tilted her head, "And it never occured to you that I might be opposed to this marriage?"

"Er..."

"I thought so." Aldveni sighed.

Then she snapped.

Genma felt himself thrown to the other end of the street.

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME UNINFORMED OF THIS, GENMA! NOW I'LL HAVE TO MAKE ADJUSTMENTS TO MY MAGIC DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THAT TAKES?"Aldveni was prepared to unleash a truly epic beatdown on her idiot father-in law. "I'LL MAKE YOU BLEED FOR THIS SAOTOME GENMA!"

"It's for the art woman! Sacrifices must be made!" Genma launched himself at Aldveni. Aldveni lanched herself at Genma. Ranma decided to join in.

What followed quickly turned into a three way brawl.

* * *

-7 hours and 30 minutes later At Tendo-ke-

Having just been told about their potential Fiancé, each of the Tendo girls were reacting to the situation in their thoughts.

Nabiki was looking at this from a monetary perspective.

_'While it's true that there could be short term cons to being attached so young there could be benefite as well. He's a martial artist so he could come in handy for business dealings with stubborn clients, but if he intervenes too many times I could seem unapproachable. If he's cute he could make nice arm candy... I'll see if he has any immediately recognisable flaws and factor those in and then make my decision.'_

Akane was already thinking of how to violently repel the pervert's advances.

Kasumi was in the kitchen preparing snacks for their guests and...singing in her head? Oh I get it. That explains everything.

_'I know you_. _I danced with you once upon a dream/I know you; the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam/ And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem/ But if I know you/ I'll know what you'll do/ You'll love me at once/ the way you did once/ upon a dream'_

Well, now that Disney has managed to shamelessly insert itself into my story let's move on.

* * *

-Arrival-

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Nabiki jumped up immediately to get the door ,"Ooh! That must be Ranma!"

"Saotome, My old friend!" Soun said as he followed Nabiki to the door.

Kasumi and Akane looked at each other shrugged and followed their father and sister.

They stopped when they saw that their sister and father were both frozen, they looked past them and found out why.

There were two women standing at the threshold. One a classical beauty with skin the color of ivory, shoulder length wavy hair the color of ebony, lips the color of rubies and eyes the color of emeralds. This woman had a round face, large breast, a noticeable stomach that was obviously well fed, and child bearing hips. She was wearing a light blue cotton short-sleeved ankle length dress and gloves of the same color. She exuded joy, comfort, a sense of satisfaction, and something else. She was only a few centimeters taller than the other woman.

Speaking of the other woman she was a modern beauty and had a heart shaped face, crimson red hair tied into a pigtail, eyes the color of the sky when a cloud blocks the sun, she had curves on a lean frame. (A/n: Look you all know what Ranma's female form looks like. I reserve the right to be lazy.) She was wearing a red Chinese silk shirt and black Chinese silk pants and carrying an obviously beat up Giant Panda slung over her shoulder.

Wait. What?

Akane froze and Kasumi, being the sensible Japanese woman she was stepped forward to greet their guests.

"Excuse me is this the Tendo Dojo?" The Raven haired woman asked.

"Why, yes it is. Whom might you be?" Kasumi asked politely.

"I am the goddess Aldveni. This is Saotome Ranma." she said indicating the other woman, " The panda he's carrying is his father. Their under the effects of a curse right now but if you get us some hot water I could reverse it."

"Oh my, how horrible. Please come in. I'll have the water available for you shortly Aldveni-sama." Kasumi said as she led them into the house.

"Thank you, what's your name, dear?" Aldveni asked as She and Ranma followed Kasumi into the sitting room.

"My name is Kasumi. Tendo Kasumi desu, hajimemashite." Kasumi said as she bowed. "Excuse me Aldveni-sama." Kasumi went into the kitchen.

-One splash of hot water and generic Jusenkyou tale later-

Nabiki, clearly rattled by clear evidence of magic but still skeptical of the "divine presence" in their midst asked Aldveni, "So you're a goddess?"

Aldveni sighed happily as she drank her tea. "Yes, I am. This is delicious."

"I don't believe you. I've never heard of a goddess named Aldveni.

"Mm. Delicious!" Aldveni said as she enjoyed the Tea cakes. She answered Nabiki "I'm simply from a time before humans were taught to record their doings and culture."

"How suspicious. If you're this Ancient Goddess why don't you prove it?"

Aldveni merely pointed out to the back yard which was suddenly a lot bigger.

What appeared to be a guest house was materializing before her eye and little fairies were physically stretching out the Koi pond.

"That proves nothing," Nabiki said. "It's probably just smoke and mirrors."

Aldveni was suddenly up in her face staring at her intently. Aldveni gently clasped Nabiki's face in both hands and said clearly, "I'm not going to give you a grandiose show of power. Such things are beneath me, instead I'll give you a gift to help with your ambitions."

And with that she gave Nabiki a smooch on the lips. (A/n: Kissing is the simplest way to invoke Aldveni's magic.) The others were shocked into silence.

A few seconds later she pulled back and mumbled, "No, no, she won't do. She's too greedy and selfish."

After an awkward silence Soun cleared his throat, "Well your problem's not so bad, Ranma. These are my daughters Kasumi:19, Nabiki: 17, and Akane: 16. Pick one and she'll be your fiance.

"Oh he want's-" Nabiki began.

"Hush, child. I will choose my consort's mortal mate." Aldveni said.

"CONSORT?!" The Tendos exclaimed.

And before anyone knew it she was kissing Akane. She immediately turned away and spit on the floor. "Oh goodness, No! Too angry to mesh well with me, too uncomfortable in her own sexuality. Too similar in personality to Ranma to have a lasting relationship with him."

She kissed Ranma to wash the taste out of her mouth. "Much better," she purred.

And before anyone could blink she was kissing Kasumi. She pulled sway and kissed her again. She pulled away and sat down and closed her eyes comtenplatively.

She was silent for a good ten minutes.

When she opened her eyes she said, " I can't tell at this time if she'll be a good match for us or not but from what I gleaned, she'll be a better match than either of her sisters, so for now it will be a trial period to see how she meshes with us."

"Well then it's settled. Kasumi will be engaged to Ranma," Soun said.

"I don't want to be engaged to him." Kasumi said.

"Huh?"

"Why should I be engaged to someone already in a relationship? It's improper." Kasumi stood up and said angrily, "I will not stand for this!"

And with that Kasumi swept out of the room.

"Hmm..." Aldveni said. "I wonder what will happen when she finds out about the gift I gave her."

* * *

Well that's done. Now I will explain about Aldveni's Domains

She's the Goddess of Joy, which means she's the goddess of, happiness, laughter, jubilation, celebration, and dance. She's the Prime Patron Goddess of those eho seek to bring any of the above to others and themselves, dancers, performers, comedians, party people.

She's the Goddess of Comfort, which means she's the goddess of relaxation, laziness, rest, and confidence.

She's the Prime Patron Goddess of homemakers, lazy people, and those who dedicate themselves to the comfort of others and/or themselves.

She's the Goddess of Body, which means she's the goddess of food, medicine, fertility, and the combat arts. She is the Prime Patron Goddess of warriors, chefs, mothers, children, doctors, sex, and those who hone their bodies.

Okay review. Instead of wasting words here. I will answer your reviews in the review section. I welcome constructive criticism. If you don't like something, tell me about it in detail. Don't just say: not very good or it sucks. You are to tell me why it's not very good and what problems I had. And if it is your pairing preference clouding your judgment, well it's my story not yours, deal with it.

Just to let you know, this chapter is separate from my challenge. But if you want to make a story answering my bbw challenge send me a pm. Until then; Peace, Peace.


	3. Kasumi's anger

Okay, let me set the record straight. I don't bash my characters. It's a crutch an author uses in order to not develop a character they don't favor and ultimately their story suffers for it (that's the reason I stopped writing Ranma's confidant). If you don't like the character, stop letting your bias color your writing and develop said character into a character you can at least tolerate. Or step back and look at all of your characters' charms and flaws and write all of their character traits into your story.

That being said Kuno is a relatively flat charcter that has virtually no charms. I defy you to name one story, which has Kuno as a relatively important character that in which he's not a catalyst for a certain event, his character has not been changed, or his canon personality isn't ignored completely and/or an act. I admit that I can't write Kuno as Takahashi-sama wrote him because I find his character unappealing and boring from an author's perspective. I don't particularly like Kuno, so I'm giving him a violent catalyst for change that will make him more interesting. I'll give you a hint: Never make Kasumi angry.

You'll notice that I exacerbate certain traits in Ranma when I write him like his smugness, his arrogance, and the fact that he's an insensitive jerk. I also highlight his skill, determination, and his roguish charm. I do this because people tend to forget the fact that Ranma is a jerk. In canon he has a heart of gold. In my stories well ... so far he's chaotic neutral. I can understand people wanting to correct some scars like the Neko-ken (I'm a fan of giving him a replacement technique myself... there's an idea) but the problem with fixing flaws in a main character is that if you fix too many you have a flat uninteresting character, and nobody sensible wants to read that. Now adding charms is great but you have to limit yourself on that too or you can unwittingly damage the integrity of the character. You have to find the perfect balance between flaws and charms, advantages and disadvantages, strengths and weaknesses especially in a story with a strong romance element. (For when you love someone you love them for their charms and their flaws. Loving them for only their good points is infatuation. Loving them for just their flaws is bad judgment. If you love someone you must love all of them the good, bad, and ugly parts. All the parts we know and those that we don't know. Love is about vulnerability and acceptance.) This is hard to convey in writing but a lot of authors succeed and it makes for a better romance and character development, I am not confident in this area but I will do my best.

Now Ranma will not be getting any benefits from being Aldveni's consort save for being slightly stronger due to having two constant sparring partners, instead of just one; and being able to sense Aldveni and her type of divine presence, which plays a gateway role in this story. Aldveni also gave him a communication rune so she and he could keep in contact when separated. Also, guess who made Jusenkyo.

Disclaimer: Heigh ho! Heigh ho! Do I own Ranma? No! None of the media referenced is mine! Heigh ho! Heigh ho! It's another chapter: here we go!

After an uncomfortable pause for the humans and inquisitive pause for Aldveni said, "I don't understand why she's so angry. We'll have a more diverse gene pool with three people. Humans are so strange. Oh well." Aldveni shrugged and finished her tea.

"H-how can you be so blasé about this? Don't you understand what's wrong with your reasoning?" Akane asked upset about her sister's situation.

Aldveni looked at Akane amusedly, "No, of course there is nothing wrong with my reasoning. Ranma is my consort. Kasumi_ may_ be our wife. Two different things that are similar in principle but legally different. This set-up has the greater chance of producing capable offspring."

"What about love? What are the chances of my sister falling in love with Ranma, huh?"

And then Aldveni said something that would color Akane's view of her for a while, "My dear, who's talking about love? Love has nothing to do with marriage or sex save for making it more enjoyable. I'm talking about genetics."

Genma and the Tendos sat slack-jawed.

"Y-you mean you don't love Ranma?" Akane asked after she recovered her wits.

"Of course I do. He wouldn't be my consort if I didn't."

"But-" Akane began.

Aldveni looked at the clock and stood up, "Time for my nap," She said cutting off Akane and walking to and into the newly finished guest house.

Akane whirled on Ranma, "What do you think of this ridiculous thing Ranma?"

Ranma pulled out a sign | I learned a long time ago just to shut up and listen to Aldveni about certain things| *flip* | but I don't agree with what she said about love and marriage.|

"Can't you talk?" Akane asked

|Not right now, I can't.| Ranma signed.

"And why not?" Nabiki asked.

|I lost a bet with Aldveni and she took my voice for the day "to teach me a lesson" as my primary punishment.| Ranma signed sarcastically.

"What was the bet and what was the secondary punishment?" Nabiki asked.

Ranma simply blushed, stood up and went to and into the guest house.

-Meanwhile in Kasumi's Room-

Kasumi was mad. No, she was more than mad, she was actually quite pissed.

Kasumi paced about and ranted, "How dare Father go along with this plan. He only tells us about the engagement today and then has the audacity to engage me to someone obviously in a relationship? How dare he! And that Ranma not saying anything and letting that goddess do all the talking. He's probably just a pushover! And that Aldveni! Going around kissing people! Who does she think she is? Although it did feel nice... But that doesn't matter! She should have at least asked. Just because she's a goddess doesn't mean she can be unmannered! Ooh, it's enough to make me want to-" she caught sight of her clock and said, "It's almost time to start dinner." Suddenly she smiled. Not her typical one but a devious one that, quite frankly, was quite scary. "It's time to feed the family and our guests. I'll just add a special ingredient to Father, Genma-ojisan, Ranma and Aldveni's portion." She let out an evil laugh that sounded like a mischievous giggle but was still creepy as all hell. Especially after she skipped down to the kitchen with a spring in her step.

-Meanwhile with the Tendos-

Suddenly Akane, Nabiki, and Soun shivered.

They huddled together and whispered amongst themselves.

"Did you feel that?" Akane asked.

"Kasumi must still be upset," Nabiki replied.

"But it's almost time for her to start dinner and it felt like..." Soun trailed off.

"Like what Daddy?" Nabiki turned to look at her father who was suddenly across the room talking to Genma.

"Saotome, my old friend it's been a while since you've been here. How about I give you a tour of the district to show you what's changed?"

"That sounds lovely Tendo," Genma replied having felt the chill as well and deciding that now might be a good time to make himself scarce.

A hand fell on one of each of their shoulders and Kasumi's voice sounded from behind them, "That's a lovely idea. But it will have to wait until after dinner," Kasumi said with a smile. "I'm not letting either of you leave until after you've eaten," she said ominously and if you listened carefully you could hear the front door lock.(A/n: She's just that in tune with the wa of her house, and it is _her _house. And everyone in the family knows it.)

Genma and Soun gulped.

Kasumi smiled brightly at them and skipped to the kitchen.

Nabiki and Akane prayed for mercy on those who incurred Kasumi's wrath.

-1 hour later in the Guest house-

Aldveni was sleeping on a couch in the living room Ranma was sleeping on her thighs. It would have looked sweet if Aldveni was vertical and Ranma was horizontal and her skirt wasn't bunched up to her waist.

But they were both horizontal, Aldveni's dress was bunched up to her waist and they were both clearly ruffled. I think you can infer how Aldveni got to sleep. As well as Ranma's secondary punishment.

KNOCK! KNOCK!KNOCK!

Aldveni woke up and went to the door, "Who is it?" She asked sleepily.

"It's your potential fiancée," Kasumi said sweetly "Dinner's almost ready. Just wash up and I'll lead you to the dining room.

-10 minutes later in the Dining room of the Main house-

Kasumi sat at the head of the table with Ranma Aldveni and Genma to her left, her sisters to her right and her father directly across from her. She served her guests first, then her father and then she served her sisters.

"I hope you all enjoy this meal. Ittedakimasu!" Kasumi said.

"Ittedakimasu!" Everyone else echoed and they all dug in.

After they took a bite of their food Soun, Genma and Ranma felt like their tongues had caught on fire and were running around like chickens with their heads cut off and screaming (silently in Ranma's case).

Akane and Nabiki, who hadn't tasted anything extreme, just a slight spiciness, in their food were shocked by this display.

Aldveni meanwhile was savoring her food and ... taking notes? "Hmm. A mix of ground peppers and mustards with some sour flavors to intensify the spiciness of the peppers and some bitter herbs to exacerbate the flavor."

"...Why aren't you screaming like the rest of them?" Nabiki asked indicating the still screaming trio, who now had tears running down their faces, with a wave of her hand.

"Oh this is nothing compared to my sister's _Koëmlîn Chaňliķ_. Now that was spicy. If you knew how to make that, Kasumi, then I would have been joining the other three at first bite. But since it was so delicious I would take a second bite and the shock is reduced then so I could finish it in relative calm. But nice try Kasumi. I simply must get the recipe," Aldveni said as she calmly finished her dinner.

And with that Kasumi and Aldveni found common ground.

-Meanwhile at the House of Aldveni's sister-

The goddess of Water, Love, and Mind looked up upon feeling herself being mentioned by one of her own. She traced back the feeling. When she found the source she jumped up in joy. "Yay!"

"What is it mama?" A teenaged Cecalia (basically what species Ursula, from the Little Mermaid, was) asked.

"Aldveni's awake! Aldveni's awake!" Aldveni's sister answered as she twirled around the room

"Who's Aldveni, dear?" Said a middle aged Japanese man.

"My sister. You see..." And thus The Goddess of Water, Love, and Mind related the Tale of Aldveni and the events that led to her slumber to her family.

-The very next morning in the back yard of Tendo-ke-

Aldveni was slammed into the pool by Ranma, who then flipped back to dodge an over the head blow by Genma.

After an impossibly simultaneously elegant and brutal display that ended with Genma punching Ranma into the pool, Genma taunting Ranma, and Ranma splashing Genma, the morning sparring ended.

"Breakfast!" Kasumi called.

All three were at the table instantly. Ranma and Genma looked a little nervous

Kasumi looked contrite, "Ranma-kun, Aldveni-sama, I want to apologize for my actions yesterday. I realize that you had as little choice in the situation as I did, and while I don't accept this trio set-up, I realize that you shouldn't have been targets of my ire." She turned to Genma and smiled brightly, "Oh! Saotome-ojiisan, you're a panda again. Luckily I have just the thing!" And with that she pulled a huge platter of bamboo from under the table and set it before Genma and proceeded to serve everyone else a traditional Japanese breakfast.

After breakfast was finished and Ranma was convinced to go to school by both Kasumi and Genma, Akane, Kasumi, Ranma and Aldveni stood outside the gate.

"Okay, Ranma, dear, here's your voice back," Aldveni said before she embraced and French kissed him. Ranma reciprocated eagerly. It was well past the point of embarrassment for everyone else when they finally separated.

Akane cleared her throat and asked, "Did you really have to kiss that long to give him his voice back?"

It was Ranma who answered, "No. I had my voice back a minute after the kiss started the rest was just for fun."

Kasumi blushed and mumbled, "Have a safe trip," before rushing back into the house.

Aldveni whispered something in Ranma's ear. He smirked and nodded.

Akane finally got over her embarrassment at the shameless public display of affection and said, "Come on Ranma we don't want to be late," and walked off to school with Ranma towing along.

-One suspiciously dry trip to school later-

Akane and Ranma were having a perfectly civil conversation about school.

"...and that's how he stopped getting lost. Except for when she was mad at him." Ranma finished.

"That's amazing. Absolutely amazing." Akane replied.

"So what about you? Any school anecdotes." Ranma asked from atop the fence.

Akane's face darkened as they approached the gate. "Oh you'll find out," she said ominously. Then she suddenly screamed, "I HATE BOYS!"

Ranma hopped onto the school's outer wall and watched Akane kicked the collective ass of a horde of boys ...declaring their love for her while trying to defeat her?

"No, that can't be right." Ranma mumbled.

When Akane finished the ass kicking she wiped her face off with the back of her hand and checked her watch. 'Two minutes and fifteen seconds. A new record!'

Ranma hopped down next to Akane. "Impressive, but what was that about?"

Akane was about to answer when she reflexively caught a rose and turned her attention that way.

After Kuno finished his extremely unimpressive poetry. Akane responded appropriately. "Oh, Kuno-sempai," she said with an extremely obvious look of disgust, "Ohayo." Never the less Kasumi had raised her to be polite when she could.

"Hey, Akane who is this guy," Ranma asked Akane.

"Halt varlet! Who are you to address the fair Akane so familiarly?"

"Well, I'm...

"But wait is it not common sense to give one's own name before asking for another's? Very well mine I shall give!" Kuno rudely interrupted Ranma's introduction with his rant.

_'This guy pisses me off_,' Ranma thought .

"I am the noble Scion of the House Kuno. I am the rising star of the Kendo undefeated kendo champion for the past two years. The Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!" Kuno raised his sword towards the sky and a bolt of lightning crashed down. "Kuno Tatewaki: age 17."

Ranma looked at Akane with a look that clearly conveyed, _'Is this guy serious_?'

Akane sighed, and simultaneously shook her head and quite clearly conveyed, _'I'm afraid he is_.'

"How dare you make glances at my fierce tigress? State your name so that I can bring down the wrath of the gods upon you!"

"Let me check on something," Ranma tapped a few spots on his wrist and a beautiful voice filled the air. It cut off abruptly and a woman's head and ample bust appeared above Ranma's wrist. "Yo, Aldveni, you still mad at me?"

"Of course, not! Why do you ask?"

"Just checking. Later."

"Oh! Kasumi said that you'll probably go hungry if you don't study properly."

A voice in the background said, "I said no such thing."

"Shh. You're ruining my fun," Aldveni said and the connection was cut.

"Anyway," Ranma said like nothing important happened, "I'm the heir to The Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts; Consort to The Ancient Goddess of Joy, Comfort and Body: Aldveni. My family is staying at Tendo-ke while we're here," Ranma back flipped and tossed his back pack to Akane, "I'm Saotome Ranma and I accept your challenge."

"Have at thee, Saotome!" Kuno said.

-One pathetically short fight scene later. Shame on you Kuno-chan! (A/n: Read the Author is too lazy to write the fight scene when other more interesting scenes are ahead.)-

While Akane and Ranma just barely made it to class, Kuno was dragged out of the rain and into class by his legs by a Cecalia who had a cast on her left human arm. The octopus girl would have seemed determined to cause further injury to Kubo had she been paying attention.

Nabiki who had been watching the whole thing looked at the octopus girl and, glancing at her cast, said, "Okuumi-san, you don't have to help Kuno after what he did to you."

"Oh, it's fine" Okuumi said brightly and mumbled, "he'll be my slave soon enough."

_'Did I just hear something suspicious_?' Nabiki thought. "I'm sorry Okuumi-san what was that?"

"Oh, I said I like to help people. And soon this fool will pay for his wrongs against me in bone, flesh, and fluids. Everything is going according to plan." Okuumi said cheerfully.

_'Isn't it, sweat, blood, and tears? Wait, I definately heard something malicious_!' Nabiki thought.

Okuumi did a sort of bow-curtsy that required her arm tentacles and as a result she slammed Kuno face-up into his desk. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to wet my skin." Okuumi gracefully slid away.

-With the wife and potential fiancée-

Kasumi looked up from her embroidery as she sensed a distinctly uninvited presence intruding on the wa of her house. It felt similar to Aldveni but since the goddess was next to her reading a book Kasumi knew it wasn't her. The feeling was coming from the Koi Pool.

Aldveni looked up from her book recognizing the presence emerging from the pool. She put down her book and rushed out to the backyard. "Serevas!"

A woman with silver hair emerged from the pool. She had a slightly chubbier version of Aldveni's face and eyes, she was taller than Aldveni, and her fat was distributed differently. Instead of Aldveni's hourglass figure Serevas had a full figure. She also had a dolphin's tail and muscular legs. Her hands had claws on them. She was as pale as Aldveni.

"Aldveni! I came to see you as soon as I could," Serevas said hugging Aldveni.

"Excuse me, but who are you," Kasumi asked after stealthily taking a picture for posterity.

"Ah! Gomen! How rude of me," Serevas blushed abashedly "My name is Serevas, I'm the OldAncient Goddess of Water, Love and Mind. I'm Aldveni's little sister. Hajimemashite."

"Hajimemashite. I am Tendo Kasumi. While I am honored to be in the presence of a goddess such as yourself, I must insist that you give advance notice before coming into my home." Kasumi said.

"Oh, my apologies." Serevas said "I was just so excited to see my sister, I forgot my manners."

"It's quite alright. Would you like to come in for some tea?" Kasumi replied.

"Yes, that would be lovely." Serevas said walking back into the house with Kasumi and Aldveni. She stopped on the engawa. "Excuse me. Is there a Jusenkyo victim living here?" Serevas asked.

"Yes, my consort and his idiot father got themselves while I was visiting my mother-in-law," Aldveni replied to her sister.

"That explains it. Well I have good news for them." Serevas said as they continued into the tearoom.

"Oh?" Kasumi asked as they sat down at table and she poured tea for them all.

"I can negate the effects of Jusenkyo, temporarily."

Aldveni did a spit take, "How? It's a Thee part Area curse with three creators. All I could tell was that it was a culmination of Mortal and divine magic...you didn't. Tell me you didn't little sister! "

"Well... you had been gone for three thousand years and I was anguished. The spell required an Anguished and grieving love and water goddess, an enraged development god, and a mischievous mortal." Serevas shrank back from Aldveni. "But my presence can negate the effects of Jusenkyo. I can implement a rune that lasts for a week, which prevents changes. Come to think of it my daughter's presence should be able to negate Jusenkyo." Serevas mused.

"Who were the others?" Aldveni asked.

"One was HeriSef's son. He had recently found out what had happened to you and was enraged beyond reason. He just wanted to punish someone for your fate," Serevas exposited. " The other was a Talented mortal with an affinity for fire, shapeshifting and mischief he thought it would be funny to make a spring where shapeshifting came as a result of tragedy. After the spell was done he disappeared."

"What was his name?" Aldveni asked.

Serevas then said a name that would strike fear into even the most stalwart of Vikings' heart for it was a name associated with great evil, "Loki."

A large toungue of lightning darkened the sky and set the yard on fire, except for Kasumi's garden, accompanied by earth shaking thunder.

But as this was modern day Nerima only Aldveni looked shocked, "That mortal has ascended?"

"Oh, so that's why that keeps happening," Serevas said as she put out the fire, having finally gotten her answer as to why weird things kept happening when she said Loki's name.

"Onto more important things," Aldveni said once the yard fire was extinguished.

"Oh?" Serevas inquired.

"I have a niece?" Aldveni asked her sister. "You got married?"

"Yes, I did. Darling is a wonderful man," Serevas gushed. "He's oh so very manly."

And with that the conversation turned to family and love.

Kuno was looking at his forehead with a hand mirror. The characters for "inferior warrior" were written there in bruises.

"That Saotome! He must have cheated!" Kuno exclaimed. "No man can defeat me in a fair fight! He must have used magic."

"Actually Kuno-san, I'm the only proper magic user in this school. Saotome-san defeated you fairly. Most likely, because you underestimated him," Okuumi said from behind him.

Kuno whirled around and faced Okuumi with his boken raised. "Who dares go against the word of Kuno?!"

Okuumi cowered, shivering as tears filled her eyes, "Please don't hurt me again! I was only trying to help!" She wailed.

Regret flashed across Kuno's face as another student raised her hand, "Sensei, Kuno's picking on Okuumi-chan again. May we properly chastise this poor excuse of a man?" she asked as a few students behind her cracked their knuckles.

"I'll allow it. Kuno take your punishment like the man you claim to be," the teacher said, adjusting his gleaming glasses.

And thus Kuno got his ass kicked by indignant females. As the beat down was commencing no one saw Okuumi smiling maliciously '_Oh! This is so fun! No one knows that my arm's already healed. Hm, I'll have to execute the second phase of my plan soon. But until then there's a certain satisfaction in seeing this arrogant falsely righteous bastard get beaten regularly.'_

When the girls were finished with their righteous beatdown of Kuno, Okuumi got up with a first aid kit and patched Kuno up.

A girl whispered to her friend, "Okuumi-chan's so sweet. She patching up that jerk, even though he doesn't deserve it."

"Her name does have heart in it after all, it's to be expected," her friend whispered back.

Okuumi set Kuno down at his desk and woke him up with a resounding slap on his left cheek from her right human arm and sat down in her seat.

Aldveni, Serevas, and Kasumi walked through Furinkan High's at lunch time. They spotted Ranma and Akane eating underneath a tree and headed over that way.

Aldveni sat down in Ranma's lap, and handed him a bento. "You forgot your lunch, darling. Oh my!" She feigned surprise and shamelessly adjusted herself on Ranma's lap, "Save it for later, Ranma," she said and then whispered in his ear, "unless you can know of someplace private? Oh!" Aldveni jerked in genuine surprise.

"I'm sure I could find one," Ranma said.

All of the outsiders saw little pink and black hearts floating around Ranma and Aldveni. Though weren't Random Hearts usually red and pink?

Kasumi ignored them and handed Akane her lunch, "Here you are Akane-chan. Please try to remember your lunch next time."

Akane blushed and said, "Hai, Oneesama."

A round girl, whom stood at 140cm and had back length wavy green hair, and octopus tentacles for legs approached them. She had a heart shaped face and sea green eyes. She stopped in front of Serevas and asked, "Okaa-chan, what are you doing here?"

The Goddess of water smiled and pulled out a bento. "You forgot this Umi-chan," Servas said handing her mortified daughter her bento. "While I'm here I have people to introduce you to." She led her daughter to where Aldveni was lounging on Ranma. Serevas indicated them with a wave. "This is your Aunt Aldveni, Goddess of Joy, Comfort and Body. Her chair is her consort, Saotome Ranma." Serevas indicated Kasumi with a wave of her hand. "That is Tendo Kasumi, their potential fiancée."

Okuumi did a sort of bow curtsy and said "Hajimemashite. I'm Ainoki Okuumi, it's very nice to meet you all.

"Saotome! Is it true?!" A voice rang out from behind them, "Is it true that you're courting the fair Kasumi but claim to be the consort with the fat cow you're acting all lovey dovey with in your lap. Have you no shame?!"

"Eep! It's Kuno-san!" Okuumi said and hid behind Serevas and shivering.

"Why are you afraid of this idiot?" Ranma asked, oblivious to the fact that Okuumi was shivering in restrained laughter, not fear.

-Flashback-

_Okuumi was excited about her first day at school at Furinkan. She had wanted to go to a school in Minato but after a tour there and being attacked in between school visits she had decided to go elsewhere. Tomobiki was weird and fun and Nerima was closer to home. She chose Furinkan because she wanted to interact with undivine humans and not deal with that pervert Ataru. Because the residents of the district had seen stranger things than a Cecalia wanting to go to Furinkan they only bat an eye at why someone so smart would want to go there. So as she walked into the school building she looked around and decided to ask directions from that handsome young man behind that tree._

_"Excuse, me," she tapped him on his shoulder and asked when he faced her, "I'm new and I was wondering if you could help me get to my class, if it's not too much trouble?" She tilted her head cutely._

_Kuno looked the girl up and down, and said calmly, "State your name."_

_"Ah! How rude of me. I apologize. My name is Ainoki Okuumi." She lifted the her skirt by the edges with two tentacles placed one horizontally before her stomach, the tip slightly curled and placed another diagonally across her left shoulder. She bent her standing tentacles in an approximation of a curtsy and made a slight bow with her human half. "Hajimemashite. May I have your name?" she asked_

_" I am Kuno Tatewaki: age 17. I will not permit any monsters to enter my hallowed halls of learning," He said pulling out his bokken._

_"M-monster?" Okuumi asked tears filling her eyes, "G-gomen, I'll ask someone else," she turned around and started to slide away._

_"You dare turn your back on me! Scion of House Kuno! Face the Wrath of the Gods!"_

_Okuumi turned back around to face Kuno, "Eh? Okaa-chan's not mad at me. She made me my favorite lunch for school today and kissed me goodbye as I left."_

_Kuno ignored her and charged at her, "Begone demon!" He said as he slashed at her head._

_Okuumi shrieked and raised her left arm to intercept the blow._

_The resounding crack of bone breaking echoed though the courtyard, followed by Okuumi's cries._

_"Why?!" she wailed as she cradled her arm. "I only wanted directions to my classroom! Why would you break my arm?! What..." she trailed of incoherently as she crumbled into a ball._

_"Stop putting on a show, demon! I'm not falling for it."_

_Okuumi continued to cry._

_Kuno felt a hand land heavily on his shoulder he turned and looked at his homeroom teacher "Kuno-kun. I specifically remember telling you a Cecalia would be coning to Furinkan today. And I find you not only break her arm and made her cry, but you are making wild accusations," Kuumon-sensei said in a deep baritone while he adjusted his gleaming glasses. "A martial artist attacking a non-combatant. What will people think of this school? Take her to the infirmary, then head straight to the Pineapple Room, I'll know if you don't." The scary teacher walked away._

-Flashback end-

"He did what?!" Ranma, Kasumi, Aldveni, and Serevas exclaimed indignantly. Aldveni and Ranma stood up in outrage.

"He falsely invoked Divine wrath to hurt my daughter, An OldAncient Godling?" Clouds fell from the sky and wrapped around the seething Serevas.

"He broke my niece's arm and accused her of being a Demon?" Aldveni turned to living spellstone and snarled at Kuno. A thunderous sound erupted as Aldveni punched her palm.

"He attacked a non-combatant, with the Art? A martial artist protects those unable to protect themselves. They don't use it to cause harm to those weaker than them." Ranma glowed blue brightly and cracked his knuckles, grimacing at Kuno.

"Wait, there's no need to use violence..." Okuumi put up a token protest that was ignored, just as she knew it would be.

Kasumi was actually the most furious. She calmly pulled out two cast iron frying pans and from beneath her skirt and _frowned._

Everyone besides Kuno looked at Kasumi and backed away at least 10 metres. The last time she frowned that way people ended up in the hospital.

"You attacked a polite young lady asking for directions on the grounds that she looked different. You broke a non-combatants arm when she was nothing but polite to you. You insulted her when you had no cause to. Kuno Tatewaki, you are no man. You are hereby banned from any romantic relations with my family. Anything outside of business or academic work will result in harsh punishment. Perhaps if you no longer had testosterone flooding your body and disabling your brain you would be a decent person. Let's find out," Kasumi _moved!_

CLONG-crunch.

Kuno screamed in a high pitched voice, "Aaaaaaah!

Every male witnessing this, save Ranma, who was moving as the strike connected, winced and sympathetically covered their junk.

Ranma connected a rising upper kick to Kuno's chin while he was hunched over and launched him into the air.

"You wanted the wrath of the gods..." Serevas said as Kuno suddenly stopped and was attacked from all sides by small icicles then he was dropped at Aldveni.

"Know now what it is!" Aldveni finished as she back flip kicked Kuno towards Kasumi who executed a perfect spinning double smash and sent Kuno flying towards Ranma who jumped and slam kicked him to the ground hard enough to make a crater.

Kuno struggled to his feet and saw four figures with glowing eyes as he held his bokken in front of him.

"Good you can still stand," Ranma said.

"How cute! He thinks he can fight us." Serevas said.

"Put that bokken down, and take your punishment _little boy_." Kasumi said coldly.

"Let the _child _fight," Aldveni said, "We're not bullies after all."

"Yeah," Ranma said.

"Aye," Serevas agreed.

"Tch. Fine," Kasumi conceded reluctantly.

Kuno attacked Kasumi with all he had, "A-tatatatatatatatatata!"

Kasumi blocked his thrust seemingly without the slightest effort.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CRACK!

Kuno's bokken was broken so he slid out his spare and...

CRACK!

That too was broken along with his right hand

The following scene is too graphic for the author to describe in detail, so I leave you to infer it from sound effects and Kuno's whimpering.

CRACK-CLONG!

"Ouch!"

Shing-splurt shing-splurt shing-splurt shing-splurt shing-splurt shing-splurgt shing-splurk!

"Aaaaah! Wait! Not my beautiful countenance!" Kuno protested.

"Quiet, you disgraceful piece of filth." Aldveni said unsympathetically.

BOOM-CRUNCH!

"Auntie!"

"You're still talkin'? Let's fix that." Ranma said.

Crack-wham!

"Arghle!"

"Better," Kasumi agreed.

Clong-crick-poppoppoppop-crunch!

This continued for a while as the other students watched in a horrified fascination and shivered at the results when it stopped.

As they looked down at Kuno's mangled body, Kasumi, having calmed, down sweatdropped, "I think we went too far."

Aldveni waved her hand dismissively and reverted to flesh as she kneeled by the mangled mess called Kuno. "It's fine, he's still alive and he deserved it. Besides, "she said as she laid her hands on Kuno with a sickening squelch, "I am the Goddess of Medicine."

As Aldveni closed her eyes in concentration, Kuno's body was reformed. It wasn't pretty, some people who were still watching actually threw up their lunch and breakfast at the sights and sounds.

"_Serevas, I need your help I cannot reform his testicles, so I need you to transform him." _Aldveni said in _AncientTongue._

Serevas kneeled on Kuno's other side and held out her hands and fog obscured Kuno's form. "_What do you wish he turn into?" _Serevas asked in the same language.

_"Teach him a lesson."_ Aldeveni said.

_"How long?" _Serevas inquired.

_"Two weeks required. Until Okuumi says so otherwise." _Aldveni said.

"Right," Serevas said in Japanese.

They were both silent for the next 15 minutes and shooed Akane and Ranma off to class. Okuumi insisted on staying behind feeling remorse for instigating the whole thing.

"Okuumi, I know you didn't expect it to go this far, but you know you need to take unknown variables into your plan. It would have been nice to have been in on it so I could have decided to be lenient, not that I would have been. However, you must exact a price for Kuno's manhood. I'd think about the failure price as well, were I you. Good thing for you, we drove him into this corner or you'd have to rely on unknown variables and you know how dangerous those are," Serevas said to her daughter and went back to concentrating.

"Yes, Kaa-chan," Okuumi said.

Fifteen minutes later, the fog dissipated and Kuno was now shorter, had longer hair and...b-cup breasts.

"I didn't heal him completely and there will be physical effects. So there will be scars. Okuumi take Miss Kuno to the infirmary."

"I didn't take his memories away so, he'll be sufficiently traumatized," Serevas said as she walked alongside her daughter to head to the infirmary. "Calling down divine wrath on a godling? Honestly, he's lucky we could hold back. What an insolent mortal."

-After school in the infirmary-

Okuumi had just finished her homework and was reading _1,015 things not to do in villainy _by L.J Auraeil when noticed Kuno stirring. She marked her page and closed her book and inserted tear drops into her eyes just as Kuno woke up.

"Wha-what happened...?" Kuno asked confused.

"Kuno-san! *sob* I'm sorry! I didn't know they would go that far! I tried to stop them! *hiccup* But they wouldn't listen!" Okuumi cried her voice laced with remorse.

Kuno suddenly remembered what happened and scrambled away from Okuumi. "No! Don't come any closer! I wouldst not risk their wrath again! ...?!" Kuno suddenly realized his voice sounded different. "What happened to my voice?!"

"I'm afraid Aldveni-obaasan, couldn't heal you as male and mother had two change your sex so you could heal properly. You're stuck as a female for two weeks, as you recover. After that? Well, I could change you back. I do know some transformation magic," Okuumi smiled sweetly and dabbed her eyes, "but you'd have to make amends with the two people you most wronged. But you don't have to worry about that just now, rest up," she said as she put her books away as Akane came in to check on Kuno.

"Oh! What have I done to deserve this? Why! Oh, why have the gods forsaken me, the noble scion of house Kuno?!"

Okuumi's countenance darkened, "You brought this upon yourself Kuno Tatewaki. Going around declaring yourself chosen by the gods in the presence of a Prime Patron's daughter after you injured her. You would have faced divine retribution eventually, you were lucky that they were merciful. I've tried to be courteous and warn you of the consequences of your actions but you wouldn't _listen_! You have the _audacity _to bemoan your fate? You've done plenty to deserve this and worse, little fool. You're lucky I'm considering changing you back. People like you are the worst," Okuumi said curtly.

"She's right, you know," Akane said.

"My Fierce Tigress?!"

"I am not _your _fierce tigress." Akane replied acidly. She calmed herself and informed Kuno, "Luckily my sister hasn't heard of the morning fights or you'd have been hurt worse. Fortunately for you she has other more important things to deal with now, than scum like you, if she did hear of them." Akane sighed and continued to break Kuno's heart, "I hate you Kuno-sempai, I really do. Organizing something that would probably have been mass rape if I didn't defend myself properly. Encouraging idiot boys that it's okay to beat up the girl they like. All for your complex, pride, delusions, and hubris. You're quite a sad waste of a boy," Akane got up and headed to the door and turned as she reached the threshold, "Maybe you'll be more than a waste of a girl. I doubt it, but you may prove me wrong. Or you may prove to be just as worthless as you were as a boy." With that Akane walked out the door.

-Meanwhile in the tearoom-

"So you never mentioned you knew the Art?" Ranma said to Kasumi once he was back from school.

Kasumi smiled sweetly and nervously fiddled with the hem of her dress, "You never asked."

"Fair enough," Ranma conceded.

Aldveni grasped Kasumi's hands in her own and looked at her starry eyed, "That technique, the weapons you used, your movements, your minor empathic projection. They were all so wonderful! I suspected you had The Talent, but to think you had The Gift and used it in that way! Oh it was lovely," Aldveni gushed.

"Thank you, Aldveni-sama, but I'm out of practice. I haven't had any reason for combat in a while. There's also the fact that it's hard to hold back my power in a fight," Kasumi admitted.

"Go on," Ranma said.

Kasumi pulled up a whiteboard and drew a picture of herself smiling and emitting blue waves, "This is how I normally am. I project an aura of serenity that keeps people relatively calm in my presence." she drew a line under the first image and drew another picture of herself this time with two frying pans in her hand frowning and emitting angry red waves. "This is how I am in a fight when I'm angry. Most people can feel my anger and I tend to..." she blushed, "be ruthless." She flipped the board over and drew a picture of herself in her battle position and a line coming from herself to a nondescript person who was surrounded by the same angry red aura she was, "My aura tends to seek out the most skilled person closest to me and share my fighting rage with them and make them fight alongside me or if they're mad in the first place makes them fight almost as ruthlessly as I do unless they're properly shielded. Sorry about that, Ranma-kun," Kasumi said contritely.

"Meh," Ranma shrugged.

"As I was saying, my target isn't dragged into rage. That is because my rage needs a target. It usually isn't so bad, just a lot of serious and minor but not altogether life threatening injuries. But sometimes Otou-san has to step in, because he's usually the only one who can stop me if I start going all *ahem* "Rampage" on people. Because the angrier I am..."

"The stronger and more skilled she gets," Soun said from behind Ranma, who jumped up and clung to the ceiling from being so startled.

"Don't do that!" Ranma yelled as he came down from the ceiling.

"Sorry Ranma. Anyway Kasumi, while she really is sweet and skilled, isn't suited for the combat portion of the art due to her...temperament and gift. Her lack of control over both when she's fighting makes her too dangerous in combat," Soun explained. "But maybe one of you can help her overcome her problem?"

Aldveni made an "X" with her arms, "Sorry, I'm the Goddess of Joy and Body. I'm still receiving updates on modern medicine and healing magic and I haven't gotten to the emotional stabilizers part yet. Until then I'm of no use to the physical part of her problem, but this sounds like it's more closely tied to her Gift and Heart than it is her body. My sister could help but she'd require the help of a god we all lost contact with long ago. "

Soun turned to Ranma who said, quite rudely, "What are ya looking at me fer, I'm a martial artist not a psychiatrist."

A moment later Ranma was in the Koi pond.

"Oh, dear. It appears my leg slipped," Aldveni said innocently as she calmly lowered her leg.

Soun continued as if nothing had happened, "However, Akane has great potential as she has the inverse of Kasumi's condition. She is stronger and more skilled the calmer she gets. But she hasn't figured it out yet and she keeps getting frustrated and angry in fights and I won't be able to advance her training until she can keep her calm in a fight. Do you know anyone who can help her? Ranma, Aldveni?" Soun asked as Ranma was wringing out his shirt immodestly showing off his uncovered breasts. He quickly averted his gaze.

"Yeah... no. I can teach her to think and react under pressure that's it." Ranma said

"I don't know anyone right now. Maybe one of the younglings. Maybe she ought to talk to your mother Ranma. She'll be here for dinner. We can give her the goid news about the engagement."

" Oh, okay... What?!" Ranma exclaimed caught flat footed by this revelation.

"See, isn't he cute when he's caught off guard," Aldveni stage whispered to Kasumi.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Kasumi smiled and answered the door instead of Aldveni's question.

Serevas is the goddess of Water, Love, and Mind

She is the goddess of water which means she's the goddess of all forms of and bodies of water and elements and substances that are liquids in their natural, transformation, thirst, drowning, humidity, frostbite, renewal, birth, and rebirth.

She's the Prime Patron Goddess of all forms and bodies of water and those who reside in and on them, those seeking to remake themselves, those seeking redemption, those who need or want to transform, those lost at sea, those who die at sea, those who are lost in storms, those who die in storms, floods, blizzards, hail. Basically she is also responsible for all the casualties caused by her domain. Recently, as in 17 months before Okuumi was born, she was saddled with duties of presiding over birth because amniotic fluid. She also got saddled with rebirth because of that whole river thing. So now she's a modern goddess of life. She's not happy about this as it severely limits her smiting options because she must preserve life when she can. It makes her more dangerous because she can always just get creative.

She is the goddess of Love which means, she's the goddess of romantic love, familial love, love of friends, love of home, sentimentality, love of your country, love of where you live, love of the time you live in, love of your possessions, love of yourself, love of power, love of your world, love of your perception, and love of what you have, marriage for love but not all marriages, and well all love really however she also presides over when, in one way or another, any of these loves come to any end. Unfortunately she is also the goddess of hate, betrayal, disownment, and broken hearts. Though she is the goddess of love the Heart (All Emotions save those bestowed upon others and occasionally those as well) is not her domain.

She is the Prime Patron Goddess of lovers, family, friends, corruption of power, humbleness, selfishness, romantics, narcissists, patriots, ex-patriots, ex-lovers, former friends, enemies, rivals, those who break hearts and whose hearts are broken, self-esteem( both high and low), greed, and charity. She, along with her sister, is one of the gods of wonder.

She is the goddess of mind, which means she's the goddess of, intelligence, wisdom, strategy, tactics, curiosity, gender, The Gifted (A/n: The Gifted is what they called psychics back then), mentally disabled, and states of minds.

She is the Prime Patron Goddess of geniuses, all forns of curiosity, savantes, idiots, fools, education, knowledge, plans, strategists, scholars, teachers, students, tacticians, transgenders, bigenders, cisgenders, agenders, all Gifts, all mental disorders, all mental conditions all states of mind, those who seek wisdom, those who've gained wisdom, those who seek knowledge, those who seek education, tolerance, intolerance, and insanity.

Blazes. That's all I can write as of now. I was going for 10k but I'll have to settle for 7.5k but good news! Now that I've unloaded these stories I can get started on the next ones. I'll post Balancia with the next story bomb but for now enjoy these stories. And if you wish you can draw some of my characters from this story or any of my other ones. I have a deviant art account so post it there if you can. If not, pm me a link I'll be sure to view it.


End file.
